


May 22, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glowered when he barely dodged one Smallville creature's claws.





	May 22, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos glowered when he barely dodged one Smallville creature's claws before it was knocked down by Supergirl's heat vision attack and he smiled.

THE END


End file.
